Desperate Measures
by Coyote1
Summary: A terrible scheme is being played out and the predicament becomes dangerous when Ash, Misty and Brock step in.please R
1. Lost and Alone: Beginning of the End

"Lost and Alone: Beginning of the End"  
By Coyote  
  
  
I watched the car drive away. The person inside speeding up as if to get away from me as quickly as possible. As if I were a monster. I hadn't done anything wrong, so what if I lost a few battles or didn't want to evolve, just because I was weak it didn't mean I couldn't become strong. I had been left here on the streets with nothing. No shelter, No food, No place I could call home. I'm an Eevee, the pressure my trainer out upon me was unbearable, because I could evolve into 5 different pokemon it made it very hard to choose which one, I soon realized that I didn't want to evolve. My master wanted me to become an Umbreon or Espeon because I refused the stones, he battled me and I never won, he didn't understand that love and loyalty would make me want to evolve and would trigger it. He also didn't have the patience; this is what led to this day. I understood my master's words but didn't want to believe them.   
  
"You are useless, I train as hard as I can and get no results. You never will be strong. This is for the best."   
  
For the best? If this is what is best than I fear the worst. It is true, I am not very strong, and no telling how long I could survive out here. I wandered the streets and alleys for hours, looking for food or shelter. Didn't matter which one; I'd die if I didn't find 1 of the 2.  
  
I came upon a trashcan full of wasted food and other junk. I realized how hungry I really was when I found trash appealing. I jumped onto the top of the lid and stuck my nose in, I started eating some wasted pokemon pellets. I only got about 5 in my mouth when I heard something coming my way. I turned toward it, desperately hoping for it to be a street Meowth or sewer Rattata but to my horror it was a stray Houndour. I was foolish enough to let my guard down and now I would pay for it. It charged, barking menacingly, ready to attack. I looked for a way out; the only possible escape was through a hole in the fence at the end of the alley.   
  
With a burst of speed I ran to the opening and barely got through when the Houndour snapped at me just missing me as I burst through the gap. I kept running, hearing the horrific barks of the dark pokemon slowly getting quieter as I ran. I stopped at a street corner to catch my breath. I would have fought the Houndour but I couldn't risk it, I've never won a battle before, why start now? Besides it was too risky, I was a normal type, I wasn't strong against any specific type. I wouldn't risk a fight unless I had no other options.  
  
I sat there for a few moments thinking about what I should do next. At the same time I listened for the Houndour or any other pokemon or humans. My thoughts were interrupted the sound of an object being whipped over my head, I snapped my head up to the thing slam on top of me. I soon realized what it was; I couldn't run away, I was trapped. It was a net. I knew this wasn't a trainer because trainers usually catch their pokemon with pokeballs. How could I have let my guard down again, twice this has happened and now I must truly pay. Maybe my trainer was right, I can't even think without letting my guard down. I am weak; I now see what my trainer meant. This was for the best, his best.  
  
The human opened the doors to his van and threw me in. There were no other pokemon in the van. It was dark, wet and smelled very foul. I laid down on the ground, my tail wrapped around me and right then and there I felt even more alone than before, more alone than I had ever felt in my entire life.   
  
  
That's the end of Chapter one! Sorry about it being so short but I hoped you liked it!! Don't worry! Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Team rocket will be appearing in future chapters. Please keep reading and also please R&R!!!  
  
  
Authors Note: I wrote this story based upon the reality of pokemon abandonment (i.e. Episode: Charmander the Stray Pokemon) This story will be in chapter form and is of mostly my charactersI chose Eevee because it had many evolutionary forms which causes it to be unsure and confused about what it will become or what it wants to become; it was also my favorite pokemon and its type made it a bit weaker in its earlier stages. Please R&R! Enjoy!!   
  
  



	2. Desperate Measures: Discoveries

Desperate Measures  
By Coyote  
  
The van finally came to a stop after what seemed like forever. The man opened the back doors to the van and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and put me on a wire leash. I've been in a pokeball before but never have I been put on a leash. He led, well actually dragged me to a building and pulled me inside; it was filled with cages and pokemon. He forced me into one of the cages and locked it up. I knew I was in a pokemon pound.  
  
As soon as he left I looked at my surroundings. There was a huge variety of pokemon here, Vulpix, Growlithes, a Murkrow, Ekans, Pidgeys, Snubbuls, marills and many others; there was even a girafarig in one cage that was obviously too small for it. A lot of the pokemon looked worn out and depressed while others were hiding in the shadows of their prisons.  
  
"Fret"  
  
I looked over to where the noise came from and realized that the Pokemon in the cage next to mine was talking to me, it was a Furret. I recognized it because I had once battled one and miserably lost.  
  
"Furr fret furret. Furret Fur ret fur?"* You don't look like a stray. Do you have a trainer?*  
  
Its quick questioning surprised me; I'd only been here for 3 minutes. I answered anyway, there was no harm in answering its question.  
  
"Eevee eev veevee."*I did, but he abandoned me*  
  
I winced at the weakness in my voice. Furret didn't reply but his eyes were full of sympathy. I then sat up straight and tried to sound tougher.  
  
"Eev evee veee evvee?"*How'd you get here?"  
  
"Fret furret furret reet."*I was abandoned too. *  
  
I was about to say something when the door swung open and the man who brought me here came toward one of the cages. He brought the Blissey out of its cage and pulled it to a backroom. We heard Blissey's cry and there was dead silence. It chilled me to my very bone.  
  
"Ev evee eevee ee?" *what was that all about?"  
  
"furret fret furret fret."*that's your only way outta here*   
  
  
Goldenrod City  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock had just reached Goldenrod and were looking for the closest gym. The gym was quite a walk away from the town they were in and their journey was paused by Ash's stomach.  
  
"You know," Ash said as his stomach grumbled, "Its hard to win a pokemon battle on an empty stomach, not that it would make much difference for me." Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's right, food first and then pokemon second, huh ash."  
  
"Yeah! I mean NO! Its just that Pikachu looks a bit hungry." Pikachu looked up at his trainer. "Pi?"  
  
"Why don't we just stop at that restaurant over there and get a quick bite, then we can go to the gym." Brock suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess we should, Togepi looks pretty hungry too. Besides I've got to maintain my girlish figure."  
  
"Girlish...Figure?" Ash asked. Misty ignored him and they continued to the restaurant.  
After eating they walked towards the gym, Ash eager to win another Johto badge. On the way they noticed a building out of place with the others. They soon discovered that it was a pokemon pound.  
  
"A pokemon pound. Never heard of it before." Ash stated reading the sign.  
  
"It's a place people can bring their pokemon they cant handle or don't want anymore, especially if they cant find a shelter or replacement home. Strays are picked up here two. Its both a good thing and a bad thing. Pokemon can be rescued but also face times inside without exercise or love." Brock explained without stopping. As a future pokemon breeder he felt he should know about all organizations dealing with the care of Pokemon.  
  
"That's so cruel, who would abandon their pokemon like that?" Misty said clutching Togepi to her chest, the thought of people abandoning their pokemon made her sick.  
  
"Lets check it out I bet there are a lot of cool pokemon there!" Ash said excited.  
  
"What about the next gym you were so eager to get too?" Misty asked wittily.  
  
"This is part of my training as a pokemon master, I can see more pokemon and learn about them!" Ash said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"Well if were going to go Ash we should go now so we can get a hotel room before it's to late." Brock said observing the time on the clock placed above the pounds entrance. He pushed open the door and walked inside. At the front desk was a middle-aged man who was well built with gray hair wearing a black shirt and black pants. He didn't look like the pound keeper type.  
  
The pound keepers looked up at the front desk were 3 kids were standing.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" the man said in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
  
"We just wanted to see the pokemon sir." Ash replied. The man got up and motioned them to follow him. He lead them to a door and warned, "Don't touch anything, if ya see anything ya like come back to the front desk, its almost closing time so hurry up." The man let them in and closed the door behind them. "Miserable kids."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock walked through the winding corridors of cages, appalled by the quantity of pokemon and the repulsive conditions of the cages.  
  
"This is horrible." Misty stated, looking at the distressed pokemon lying in they're cages, drained of energy and scrawny due to the lack of exercise.   
  
"How could anyone do anything like this." Brock muttered as he noticed their condition. Everything a pokemon should be was exactly the opposite here. The Vulpix's coats were no longer glossy but dull from mal-nourishment, the rock pokemon were practically falling to pieces, the water pokemon even looked dehydrated, Eevee, a usually energetic pokemon, was lying on the cage floor exhausted. This wasn't good at all. The place itself was a hazard; electric wires were flowing from light to light in puddles of water.  
  
"Pikachu Pika pi Pikachu?"*But how can we help? *   
  
"We have to tell..." Ash was interrupted by the sound of the door opening; the man came in letting them know it was time to leave.  
  
" Closing Time, time to leave." He said ruthlessly. Ash knew to keep quiet and not to argue or mention his idea to tell officer Jenny or Nurse Joy. Ash, Brock and Misty headed out the door silently, all of them already thinking of ways to end the horrendous treatment. The man eyed them carefully knowing these weren't just ordinary visitors. He headed to the backroom and flipped on a huge screen. A familiar face in the shadows appeared, his expression less than happy to see him.  
  
"Yes, what is it? I trust the plan is going well."  
  
"It is," the keeper said cringing at the power hungry voice, "Exactly as you planned, but I fear there may be an obstacle in our way." He said diverting his attention to his handgun and loading it with ease.   
  
"Than I expect you to eliminate it, make sure this obstacle is no more." The keeper nodded.   
  
"Don't Worry, I wont fail you Giovanni."   
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Bet you weren't expecting that (Neither was I, just came to me while I was writing it) The story is gonna go away from the POV aspect a bit since I find it hard to really mix with the story, I'll signify POV sequences. In future chapters: AaMR JaJR!! Lots of fighting, a bit violence...well, Hope you like it! Please R&R!!!  



End file.
